epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Beholder
The Beholder is a recurring enemy in the ''Epic Battle Fantasy'' series. A massive beast with many eyes and tentacles, its role in the games has varied wildly over the course of the series. Appearance The Beholder's main body resembles an Eyeball, but with a row of jagged teeth along its bottom and numerous pink tentacles emerging from its back and underside. Some of the tentacles end in large eyes, and the others can generate barbs, burrow underground, or charge themselves with energy. Most of the Beholder's eyes have a slitted pupil flanked by two small dots, but its main eye has two small projections on the sides of the pupil, making it resemble a small cross. History ''Epic Battle Fantasy'' The Beholder made its debut in the series as the second boss of the game, appearing after Matt and Natalie defeat two waves of Eyeballs. ''Epic Battle Fantasy 2'' The Beholder is one of Natalie's Summons in this game. It also has a chance to appear in the "level transition" scene, following Matt and Natalie (and sometimes NoLegs) as they rush to the next area. ''Epic Battle Fantasy 3'' Beholders appear in Volcano Peak as high-tier enemies, mostly appearing on the metal bridges crossing the lava river in the second half of the area. They are mainly accompanied by Eyeballs and Fly Bots in battle. ''Epic Battle Fantasy 4'' The Beholder's EBF4 ''appearance combines its portrayals in the first two games; now it is both a summon and a boss, albeit an optional one. It can be found in the Crystal Caverns' Lava Cave, on a small island of rock amid a sea of lava - the player will not be able to battle it until they acquire the Thermal Boots and the ability to walk on lava. Unlike its previous boss appearance, the Beholder fights alongside a horde of Eyeballs - the party must fight off a wave of three Eyeballs before it will even join the fray, and when it does, it is accompanied by four more of the smaller eye creatures. Its abilities and attacks are largely unchanged from previous appearances. The Beholder summon is acquired from the chest behind the Beholder itself (along with a piece of Sushi). When summoned, the Beholder blasts the entire enemy wave with its eye beam for moderate-high damae before using its "Censored Attack" on a random foe, dealing heavy damage with a chance to inflict Poison. ''Adventure Story The Beholder is the boss of the second world. It attacks with its tentacles and massive lasers fired from its eye, as well as by summoning legions of Eyeballs and Black Bees to its aid. Abilities The Beholder attacks with powerful energy blasts from its eyes (including a large laser that hits all enemies) and strikes with poisonous tentacles. The creature's most memorable move, and one of its strongest, is to sexually molest the target with its tentacles (this move creates a black box marked "censored" on the targeted character while the attack is used). This move targets only one foe. In some games, like the first, it lowers the target's defence. In others, like the third, it poisons. In EBF3, the Beholder is weak to poison and thunder, but resistant to fire and earth. In EBF4, it is weak to Thunder, Ice, Earth, Water and Holy, but fully resists Dark. Although it is a miniboss it is possible to cause instant death. Trivia *The Beholder seems to be based on the enemy of the same name in Dungeons and Dragons. *The Eyeball enemy seems to be somewhat related to the Beholder, seeming as their apperance is very similar. It may be speculated that the Eyeball might be a juvenile form of the Beholder. *Unlike the Eyeballs, the Beholder's color scheme remains the same throughout all of its appearances. *The Beholder is the first creature/character in the Epic Battle Fantasy series to have been both a summon and an enemy (along with the Slime Bunny). *The Beholder's "Censored Attack" is a parody of Japanese hentai anime and manga, wherein tentacled monsters are often known to sexually assault girls. Fitting the theme, Natalie will say "Eww, I hope I don't get pregnant from this" when she is hit by the "Censored Attack" for the first time in EBF3. *In EBF4, Natalie's comment on being hit by the Beholder's "Censored Attack" is "Eww, I hope I don't get pregnant from this again." Although intended to be a reference to Natalie's comment upon being hit by the Beholder's "Censored Attack" in the previous game (i.e. meaning "I didn't get pregnant from the last time it did this, and I hope my luck holds out this time, too!"), many fans interpreted Natalie's comment to imply that she had previously become pregnant from the "Censored Attack". *So far, Epic Battle Fantasy 3 is the only game in the series to feature Beholders as an entire species rather than a single unique entity. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Foes Category:Bosses Category:Summon Category:Natalie